The present invention relates to a backboard for use with a dart game and, more particularly, to a foldable backboard.
The use of dartboards for playing a game of darts is generally well known. Such dartboards are generally formed of sisal or some other suitable material adapted for receiving and retaining darts. Dartboards are generally circular in shape and typically are either 15 inches in diameter or 18 inches in diameter.
The use of a standard backboard in conjunction with a dartboard of the type described above is also generally well known. A standard backboard is generally square with sides of approximately 21 inches for use with a standard 15-inch dartboard and with sides of approximately 24 inches for use with a standard 18-inch dartboard. Typically, such prior art backboards are made of a solid material such as particle board or the like and may be painted or covered with a suitable fabric, such as burlap, for an enhanced appearance. Typically, the prior art backboards are designed to be installed directly onto a wall or other location. The prior art backboards also generally include a frame and some type of hanging bracket employed for supporting the backboard thereon. The conventional backboard is very heavy and cumbersome and requires fasteners separate from those of the dartboard for positioning and suspending the backboard onto a wall or other location. As is well known in the art, the purpose of the standard backboard is to protect the wall surrounding the dartboard.
While the standard 21-inch or 24-inch backboards function adequately. for protecting the wall surrounding a dartboard, the conventional backboards are large, heavy, and extremely cumbersome making them difficult and expensive to package, store, and ship.
There is a need for an improved backboard that overcomes the difficulties associated with prior art backboards such as one which is readily foldable into a relatively compact size to facilitate packaging, storage, and shipment. There is also a need for an improved backboard that is easier to install than the currently available backboards.